1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus includes a plurality of pixels, each having brightness corresponding to image data, so that the image data is displayed. The brightness of light emitted from each pixel is adjusted according to a level of voltage or an amplitude of current, which is applied to each pixel. A data signal corresponding to the image data is applied to each pixel, and in this regard, a considerable amount of power is consumed to generate and to drive the data signal.
Each pixel may include a storage capacitor to store a level of the data signal. The storage capacitor stores the level of the data signal in a period between the data signal and a next data signal. Except for the time at which a data signal is applied, the storage capacitor is blocked from a data line by a switching device, wherein the data line delivers the data signal. However, when a leakage current occurs via the switching device, charges stored in the storage capacitor may leak, such that an image quality may deteriorate.